My Corpse
by LeuchtendRot
Summary: "Bersimbah darah, tidak berdaya.. Dan mengeluarkan bau busuk yang menyengat.. Sekarang, Kau tidak boleh melihatku dengan wujud seperti ini, Annie. "


**Rating: T**

**Genre:**

Angst, Friendship.

**Warning:**

Maaf jika ada Typo, Alur tidak jelas, dan acak-acakan.

**Story: (c) Mikaa-San**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

**MY CORPSE**

**Rating: T**

**Genre:**

Angst, Friendship.

**Character:**

Mina Carolina, Marco Bodt, Annie Leonhardt

**Status:**

Completed

**Summary:**

"Bersimbah darah, tidak berdaya.. Dan mengeluarkan bau busuk yang menyengat.. Sekarang, Kau tidak boleh melihatku dengan wujud seperti ini, Annie. "

**Warning:**

Maaf jika ada Typo, Alur tidak jelas, dan acak-acakan.

**Story: (c) Mikaa-San**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.**

**=MY CORPSE=**

Sudah 7 hari berturut-turut aku pergi kesini dan termenung melihat banyak jasad didepanku..

Termasuk jasadku yang lemah.. tak berdaya.. bersimbah darah.. Dan sudah sangat bau.

Aku sangat payah. Aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri.. Padahal aku ingin melindungi banyak orang.. melindungi teman-teman.. Dan melindungi kau, Annie.

Sekarang, Kau tidak boleh melihatku dengan wujud seperti ini.

Bersimbah darah, tidak berdaya..

Dan mengeluarkan bau busuk yang menyengat.

Sangat menjijikan..

Aku malu.. sangat malu..

Tanpa aku sadari aku mulai menangis..

Aku menangisi takdirku ini..

Menangisi kebodohanku..

Dan menangisi tindakan-tindakan bodohku selama ini..

"Mau sampai kapan kamu menyesal dan terus menangis, mina?" Seseorang menghampiriku dan menepuk pundakku pelan. Ia tersenyum lebar padaku.. Aku bahkan tidak membalas senyumnya. "Apa yang kau tangisi selama ini?" Dia ikut duduk disampingku.

Aku menunduk lalu menggeleng. "Aku menangisi kebodohanku.." Marco tertawa kecil.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bodoh. Kau sangat berani. Kau mati karena ingin menyelamatkan eren, kan? Itu keren!" Aku menggeleng. Sebenarnya aku agak tersipu karena ucapannya. "Eren.. Dia hebat. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia menutup lubang di dinding Trost"

"Dia hebat sekali! Aku juga mendengar dia bisa berubah jadi titan.."

Marco tersenyum kecil "Kau tahu artinya apa? Jasad kita besok akan diselidiki. Kemungkinan besar 104th trainee squad akan ikut menyelidiki jasad kita."

Jantungku serasa mau copot.

Tidak! Semoga Annie tidak melihat jasadku.

"Annie.. Dia akan melihat jasadku yang busuk ini?" Kataku sambil mengepalkan tanganku.

"Selama ini kamu mengkhawatirkan itu, ya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Dia tertawa.. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jasadmu itu adalah tanda bahwa kau telah berjuang demi umat manusia! Kenapa kamu malah mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Marco.. Aku malu.. Jasadku sangat menjijikan.. Pasti Annie akan merasa jijik setelah melihatku dengan wujud seperti ini.." Marco menggeleng lalu mengelus kepalaku pelan.

"Percayalah.. Dia tidak akan merasa jijik dengan jasadmu ini.." Aku mengangguk ragu. Aku berusaha mempercayai perkataan marco. "Ayo pergi.. Besok kita kembali lagi.. Kita lihat apakah Annie akan merasa jijik melihat jasadmu atau tidak."

"Baiklah.. Semoga saja perkataan kau tadi benar.."

::

::

Hari ini adalah hari penyelidikan.. Aku kembali melihat jasadku dan yang lainnya..

Dan benar apa katanya..

Marco..

Perkataanmu benar.. Annie tidak merasa jijik melihat jasadku..

Disini akutidak melihat ada seorang prajurit yang merasa jijik melihat jasad prajurit yang sudah membusuk.. termasuk Annie dan Jean.

Bahkan.. Annie terus memandangi jasadku tanpa merasa jijik. Dia terlihat sangat terpukul..

Annie.. Apakah aku sangat berarti bagimu?

"Gomen Nasai.." Aku tersentak saat Annie membuka mulutnya. "Gomen Nasai..Gomen Nasai.."

Annie.. kenapa kamu meminta maaf padaku? Annie.. Aku..

"Permintaan maaf saja tidak cukup. Kita harus segera memberikan penghormatan terakhir."

Annie langsung memberi hormat dengan menaruh tangan kanannya didada seperti biasa.

"Mina.. Maafkan aku.." Ucapnya lirih. Dia memegang tangan kananku. "Aku nanti pasti menyusulmu.. Tunggu aku" Air matanya mulai menetes membasahi pipinya..

Air matanya terus menetes.. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia menangis..

Dia terlihat sangat rapuh..

"Benarkan apa kataku.." Marco sekarang sudah berdiri disampingku. Aku tidak bisa membendung tangisku lagi. "Sekarang apa yang kamu tangisi?"

"Aku menangisi pemandangan sekarang.. Terlalu menyedihkan.." Aku berusaha tersenyum walaupun memang sangat sulit untuk kulakukan. "Selanjutnya jasad kita akan dibawa kemana ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu.." Marco menoleh dan menatapku tajam. "Ayo kita pulang.."

Marco menarik tanganku. Aku hanya mengikuti nya. Aku memejamkan mata.. Aku bahkan tidak tahu pergi kemana..

Tapi.. Aku merasa sekarang aku berada ditempat yang sangat terang.. Dan hangat..

Selamat tinggal, Annie..

**[My Corpse - END]**

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca..!

Khusus Fanfic yang ini udah di remake berulang-ulang dan hasilnya tetap jelek.. Saya Remake supaya lebih singkat, soalnya gaada waktu lagi XD


End file.
